BlackStar's Crush
by pokemonluvr03
Summary: This is my first fanFic so I hope you like it and for the life of me can you comment and hope you like the future chapters Plus I do not own Soul Eater of its characters I only own my OC and characters are supposed to be out of character so no comments about that plzz and thank you other than that enjoy and no A**Hole comments ether
1. Chapter 1

It was a deep purple night in Death City, Black*Star out of all people was taking a walk and he was sad and depressed. Damn it I should of got her name Black*Star thought. "That's it I'll find her and ask for her name" Black*Star said out loud.

"Hey Black*star who you talking to?" Maka Albarn questioned.

"O-oh Maka n-no one" Black*Star said shyly.

"Well, then talk to me." Maka said with a quirking smile forming.

"N-no Maka I-i need to be a-alone." Black*Star said running off crying into the woods.

"Hey, Maka" Soul said from afar.

"Hey, Soul" Maka said worriedly.

"Yo, Maka whats wrong?" Soul said concerned for his meister.

"Oh it is nothing just Black*Star ran into the woods crying, but I don't know why." Maka said concerned for her friend.

"It was about someone he met yesterday" Tsubaki exclaimed as she swiftly came up behind them.

"Tsubaki, you know you can't do that!" Maka and Soul screamed in sync, huffing and puffing.

"Sorry, but yeah he met a girl and she was as hot as f**k to him anyways" Tsubaki said staring off into the distance.

"Wait what Black*Star has a crush?" Soul said surprisingly.

"Yeah" Tsubaki said.

"Wow thats new" Maka said.

"W-wait B-black*S-star has a crush on me!?" a girl with thick long curly white hair and deep red eyes came up behind them.

"Who are you?" Tsubaki asked changing her arm in to a weapon as Soul did the same. A scream came out her mouth and she ran.

"Yo, Maka mind picking me up." Soul said on the ground.

"No and guys I don't think she was going to hurt us anyways." Maka said half way down the street. "Hey wait up" Maka said running after her. She keeped running and then stop at Maka's voice.

"Hey I didn't catch your name?" Maka asked.

"Rose Ivy Evans, I'm Soul's long lost sister." Rose exclaimed as she started to cry.

"Yo, Maka you should of waited..." Soul broke off and stared at Rose and she stared back then turned and walked away.

"Soul she is your lost sister chase after her!" Maka whispered. But Soul just stood watching her as she walked away but then she fell down and started to cry again. Soul snapped out of it and remembered that day they kicked her out because his parents had enough of her and he forgot all about her. He ran to her and coddled her to calm her down then fell asleep he carried his sis bridle style to the apartment and set her on his bed and covered her and slept on the couch. I the morning Rose got up about quarter to seven and cooked breakfast and sat down at the table after she woke Maka and Soul up for breakfast.

"Smells good" Soul said sniffing the air.

"Brother, you're always thinking my cooking smells good for three days now." Rose said with a chuckle.

"I know but it is I completely forgot how good your cooking was." Soul said from his bedroom.

"I'm going to get Maka up for breakfast,ok Soul." Rose yelled from the kitchen

"Yeah I am almost done." Soul said from his bedroom.

"Yep." Rose shortly replied.

"Yo, Maka get up I made breakfast." Rose yelled outside the door.

"Morning, just got to get dressed and I'll be out." Maka replied.

"Ok" Rose yelled as she walked away to the kitchenette.

"So you exited for your first day a the DWMA Rose?" Soul asked.

"Yeah I am I'm in the EAT class with you." rose squealed in excitement.

"Really!" Soul and Maka said in sync with each other with also excitement in their voices.

"Yep, that's what Stein told me." Rose said explaining everything.

"Wow that's great!" Maka said jumping out of her seat.

"That's totally cool." Soul said laid back in his chair.

You find out what happens next time bye-Pokemonluvr03~Author


	2. BlackStar's Crush Chapter 1 Part 2

"Well, you ready Soul?" Rose asked getting up and clearing the table.

"Yep just let me..." Soul broke off with a knock at the door.

"Come in." rose replied to the knock.

"Hey Soul you ready to leave..." Black*Star broke off and stared at Rose with awe.

"Uh Black*Star what are you staring at my sis for?:" Soul said waving his hand in front of his face.

"O-oh n-nothing." Black*Star replied.

"W-well than that was awkward, so ready to go?" Rose said in her cheerful voice.

"Yeah" Soul and Black*Star said in sync.

"Maka you ready!?" Rose yelled in front of her door.

"Yeah.'' Maka said opening her door.

"Then lets go!" Rose said already out of the door.

"Hey wait up!" They yelled after her. They finally reached the building when a boy followed by two girls.

"Hey Black*Star, Soul, Maka and I don't think i've met you before?" the boy said.

"Nether have we" Both girls said then Rose recognized them and froze in fear.

"Uh sis you ok?" Soul sounded concerned.

"O-oh it's nothing." Rose said running off "Just have to get my forms I'll be back".

"I think she recognized us, Patty.'' Liz said.

"Yep" Patty said cheerfully.

"Well we are going to have to clear up that you are not the bad Thompson sisters anymore." Kid said"And what is her name?"

"Rose Ivy Evans." Soul replied "My sister."

"So thats the grate Rose i've heard about the one without a meister and got nighty-nine kishin souls and one witch soul by herself!" Kid said in awe.

"Yes" Soul sounded annoyed.

"Can we get to class already?" Maka asked

"Yep" they all replied.


	3. BlackStar's Crush Chapter 2 Part 1

Rose was wandering around the school looking for her class when two boys walked up to her and started picking on her. Rose ended the fight with a few cut marks but nothing more, but the boys on the other hand left with deep cut and a few broken limbs. Soul finally found her and saw what she did and took her to class.

"Ok class we have a new student joining our class and Ox and Harvar met her first hand." Stein said looking at the boys in the front row "Soul could you bring her in?"

"Yep" Soul said outside the door. Soul brought her in and the first thing everybody noticed that she was the one who has no meister and collected nighty-nine kishin souls and one witch soul by herself.

"It's her!" Someone yelled and they all keeped yelling at her. Rose stood up from her sitting spot and yelled at them to shut up. At everyones grate surprise she ran out of the classroom crying. In the background she herd soul's soft reassuring voice and stopped. She noticed it wasn't Soul's it was Black*Star's.

"R-rose p-please w-wait.''

"B-black*S-star?" Rose said in a big crimson red blush.

"Rose please don't cry, I don't like it when you cry." Black*Star said wiping away her stray tear with his thumb. Rose and Black*Star stood there unaware of people watching like they were in their own little world, nothing else just them. Black*Star leaned in for a kiss and said"R-rose I-i l-love y-you, b-be mine?"

"Black*Star i-i love y-you t-too and Y-yes" Rose stuttered and leaned to kiss him back and a few aww how cute from the crowd, but she flipped them off and pulled away and Black*Star brought he back to class and she introduced herself. She scared Ox and Harvar all the time and she had a lot of friends and the best boyfriend ever.

"Ok, so i have heard thing that say Black*Star and Rose Evans are dating can you believe it why would she date a no shot like Black*Star come on why him?" a boy in the back said as rose got into the classroom, so she walked up to him and sliced his shirt in two.

Ok I won't talk smack about your Boyfriend" the boy said.

"You will never talk about him at all, You got it!?" Rose yelled full of anger and punching her in the face.

Stay tuned and why is she mad plus what did Black*Star do now you shall find out- Pokemonluvr03- Author


	4. BlackStar's Crush Chapter 2 Part 2

After class Rose stomped out of the classroom and down the hall not noticing that some one was following her down the hall, but then she stopped and looked around and she thought she saw some one in the shadows.

"H-hello any o-one there?" Rose said changing her arm into a purple and black scythe blade. she herd a few rocks being stepped on and then she saw a shadowy figure creeping up behind her and ran for a few moments. The figure was right in front of her. She shook in fear.

"Boo!" Black*Star scared her and he was the shadowy figure following her.

"Black*Star you baka, you could of died!" Rose screamed with tears running down her face.

"So I did scare you." Black*Star said questioning why he did do that in the first place.

"Of course you did you idiot!" She said yelling and crying.

"R-rose I am sorry I-i just thought that it is halloween and well you needed a good scare, I am sorry forgive me?'' he said apologetically.

"No I won't forgive you alright you had no right to do that!" Rose said crying then running away.

"Rose please." Black*star said calling after her. he sighed and walked home. On the way he was think about what he did then he was home.

"Hey Tsubaki, I'm home." Black*Star said in the most depressing way imaginable.

"Hey Black*Star, what's wrong?" Tsubaki said a little concerned.

"Nothing I don't want to talk about it." Black*Star said heading to bed

And that is where i leave it kiddies- Pokemonluvr03 - Author


	5. Author's Note

_**Hey Followers Sorry I haven't been updating It's just i have been real busy So I'll try to update A.S.A.P but it depends if I am too busy so again sorry**_

 _ **-Pokemonluvr03**_


End file.
